Murakumo Awakens
Murakumo Awakens is the eleventh episode of BlazBlue: Alter Memory. Plot Short Summary Ragna the Bloodedge becomes unable to activate his Azure Grimoire due to Terumi's interference. Lambda-11 is teleported to Kagutsuchi by Iron Tager. While waiting for the smelting of Noel Vermillion, Terumi tells Ragna the history behind the Black Beast, Amaterasu, and the Boundary. The smelting of Noel becomes complete and she becomes reborn as Mu-12, where she is ordered by Terumi to go down to the Cauldron to destroy the Master Unit. Ragna and Terumi's battle continues, where Ragna continuously becomes overwhelmed by Terumi. Lambda watches the battle from the sky as she is on standby on Kokonoe's orders. Mu-12 arrives at The Gate, where Hakumen was waiting for her, and the battle ensues between them. Ragna is continuously overwhelmed by Terumi, then when he is about to finish Ragna off, Lambda intervenes and protects Ragna from death. Kokonoe tries to stop Lambda, but she tries to fight against Terumi, only to get overwhelmed and stabbed in multiple places. Lambda falls onto Ragna's hands, where Ragna asks her why she saved him. Ragna calls out to Kokonoe for her to teleport Lambda back to save her, but Kokonoe tells Ragna that Lambda is beyond saving due to her severe injuries. The memories of Nu awakens within Lambda, where she tells Ragna about her past. Ragna cries as she is dying. Lambda then disappears as she smiles at Ragna. Ragna receives Lambda's Idea Engine, where he activates his Azure Grimoire again along with the Idea Engine to overwhelm Terumi, finishing him off with his Distortion Drive: Devoured by Darkness. Meanwhile, Hakumen has trouble fighting against Mu-12, then Jin Kisaragi appears to fight Mu-12, declaring that she is an evil that must be destroyed, then the battle between two of them ensues. Terumi tells Ragna to kill him, but Ragna does not say anything. Gii then comes flying to beg Ragna to save Rachel Alucard. They both leave while Terumi suffers in pain from his wounds. Ragna saves Rachel from Phantom's trap, then heads down to the Gate. Jin is unable to defeat Mu-12, and becomes overwhelmed, where Ragna catches Jin who was knocked out by Mu-12's attacks. Then they both run towards her to fight. Long Summary Appearances Locations *13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi **Cathedral **Altar **The Gate Weapons *Blood-Scythe *Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa *Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros *Interfectum Malus: Ōkami Fights *Ragna the Bloodedge versus Hazama *Hakumen versus Mu-12 (Offscreen) *Jin Kisaragi versus Mu-12 (Offscreen) Trivia *Differences from BlazBlue: Continuum Shift: **Lambda was in the Cathedral beforehand in the game, but in the episode, she was teleported to Kagutsuchi then went on standby in the sky to attack Hazama when the chance comes. **Lambda's did not fight against Hazama in the game when she saved Ragna from getting killed. **Lambda's visor was destroyed after getting attacked by Hazama in the game. However in the episode, it does not break and only falls off in the end when she dies. **More details about Lambda's dream about Ragna is added compared to the game. **Jin Kisaragi had never met Hakumen in the anime, but knows who he is. **Ragna originally puts Jin in Hakumen's care as Jin is injured from his battle against Mu-12 in the game. However in the episode, both Ragna and Jin tries to fight against Mu-12 together. Navigation